


Russian Lessons

by G_the_G



Series: Avengers University [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Professor Natasha, Russian Professor Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_the_G/pseuds/G_the_G
Summary: Natasha has been up to something, and Bucky is amused by his wife's antics.





	

It wasn’t until a pair of hands slid down his shoulders to rest on his chest from behind that Bucky realized he was no longer alone in his home office. Tilting his head back, he smiled up at his wife.

“You’re home early.”

She smiled back and kissed his forehead, leaving a bright red lipstick print.

“I was able to properly strike fear into all Business Management hearts early today, so I played hookie.”

“You rebel you.”

“What can I say? I teach people how to manage others because I’m good at it. Might as well reap some benefits. Like coming home to corrupt my husband.”

He hummed in agreement, as he shifted his gaze back to the book in front of him.

“What’re you working on?” she asked as she pulled her hands back, stepping around the chair to lean her hip on the arm rest.

“Trying to come up with conversation starters for my Tuesday class that don’t have to do with food, sports, or the weather.” He went back to reading, knowing she’d leave if she was bored. He wanted to make the most of her being home early, but if he had to hear about cloudy days, borscht, or soccer again, he might just live up to the reputation the Omega fraternity spread after he broke up their kegger the year earlier. Becoming ruthless killer of all things was tempting.

“Два щенка щека к щеке щиплют щетку в уголке.” Natasha said while grabbing the book from his hand to toss it on the desk in front of them before turning to him with a smile. “Done.”

“This is a Russian 101 course, something tells me that they’re not ready for tongue twisters yet.”

“Maybe not, but I want to talk about something else.”

He huffed an amused breath out as he pulled her closer and then into his lap. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with that email I saw earlier, would it?”

She grinned proudly. “As President Fury states, it’s vital that we strive to improve upon our university's networking and status in the international academic world. And we all should go to this welcoming party for Dr. Odinson in support of our coworkers to recognize their success and efforts.” 

“I already knew you drafted it. I just want to know why.”

She leaned back with mock surprise. “You don’t think I’m dedicated to intra-university relationships and supporting my colleagues?”

He sat silently, tapping his finger against her hip.

“Because I do and am.” She said earnestly, before the feral smirk he was expecting began to creep into her express. “But I feel I should probably mention that a certain art-history-auditing grad student is helping plan this party and is sure to be there.”

“Lolita?”

“One and the same.”

“I thought Steve said she was PoliSci. Why is she doing an astrophysics thing?”

“She used to TA for Dr. Foster and still helps her out.”

“How do you find out about these things?”

Natasha smiled and made a point of examining her nails, still impeccably manicured.

“If I told you, it would ruin the trust of my sources.”

He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing one hip as he pulled her closer. “And ruin your entertainment over the whole thing.”

“Yes. Completely.” She let out a quiet giggle and tucked her head under his chin, curling up to fully cuddle into his chest.

For a moment, Bucky was content to just hold onto her as she relaxed, enjoying the side she didn’t show to many people other than him. Knowing how hard she'd been working for her own projects and not just hobbies, he began rubbing her back. The contact would relax her just as much as letting her gloat in her successful orchestrations and manipulations.

“Okay, so that’s half of it, but what’s the other half?”

She snickered appreciatively at his astuteness. “Well, after you talked about Steve peacocking at ultimate, and the interesting reactions in one grad student, I decided I needed to see them interact in a non-classroom setting.” She began tracing the seaming of his shirt, letting herself fidget now that they were alone. "And since Fury said to go, Steve's guilt complex will kick in and he's sure to attend as well. And so shall we."

He grunted in amusement.  “I don’t care if it makes me a bad friend, but he deserves everything you’ve got planned. And more.”

“I take it he was annoyed with you because you ended his strutting and posturing?” While she couldn’t see his glare, she could sense the shift in his mood and leaned in closer. “What did he do?”

Bucky sighed and it turned into a groan. “He was doing the hole ‘I’m pissed at you but not going to talk about it, so I’m just going to passive aggressively one-up everything you do.’ act. But he did it when we were working out. Asshole.”

She snorted and poked his chest because he’d stopped rubbing her back. When his hand began moving again she nodded and continued. “And of course you had to match him. Did you two kiss and make up?”

“There was no kissing.”

“Shame.”

Bucky chuckled and focused back on the implied question. “We finally talked after the dumbass nearly dropped the bar on his throat. He was being a dick. I might have taken it a bit too far that day on the field. Called it even and I’m just gonna leave it there. But I’m also gonna hurt like hell tomorrow.”

Natasha all but purred, “Well, since you seem to be backing out of the fun, it’s a good thing I decided to finally step in.”

He tilted his head back to peer down at the top of her head. While he couldn’t see her expression, he knew there was a satisfied smile on her lips. “How long have you been planning this?”

She had no hesitation her answer. “Ever since the beginning of the semester.”

His hand paused again as it worked at the tension in her muscles. “Really?”

“Yes,” she grunted and wiggled, spurring him back into movement. “I thought it was necessary when he started bringing up the grad student who got his jokes, asked good questions, and made the intro class finally not feel like a waste.”

“You’re right. He's been a goner for a long time.”

“A very long time,  Котенок . Why else do you think we went to his class that day?”

A surprised laugh burst out from him; The first good laugh he'd had all day. “Why am I not surprised? Your Machiavellian-matchmaking knows no bounds.” 

“Yes, but you’ve known this since Moscow.” Her voice was light, and he couldn’t help grinning at the memory. When an idiotic sophomore intent on seeing the Kremlin had ventured out on his own despite not really knowing the language. Bucky could never say that Natasha looked like an angel walking up; more like an impish, captivating devil. But he was willing to be damned from that moment on. Especially when she’d simply laughed at him, and took his hand to lead him the right way around. That semester she hadn't just snuck him inside nearly every landmark in the city, but she’d made sure to corrupt him enough he knew he never would be the same again without her. 

“Besides, you love me for my many talents,” she murmured.

“Yes.” He agreed, hugging her close. “Yes I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the Russian sentence that Natasha suggests is a tongue twister, obviously, but it's about puppies and I just liked it. Her pet name for him is "kitten" and it amuses me.


End file.
